I'm Sorry
by beccaosa
Summary: The loudest words are the ones that go unspoken. [old practice, being rewritten]


My first ACTUAL fic about Inu and Kaggie, so bear with me, please D:  
>I still don't know what I'm doing ;n; I'm not much of a writer, but I like writing sometimes.<br>This is a one-shot that I did when I was bored. Merely writing practice.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own InuYasha :C

Third Person POV..

Kagome aimlessly wandered about the towering trees and bushes that lie still in the forest. She was walking at a quick pace, her face beat red, tears beginning to overflow and pour down her cheeks and drip off of her chin. She didn't care where she was going. All she knew was she was hurt, yet again, by InuYasha's stupid attitude, his stupid words, just- Everything! He never let her help him, whenever she said something nice, he'd blow her off and call her a wench or stupid, and the whole thing would end with her "sitting" him and storming off to calm her stressed mind and body. Sometimes she thought she hated him for what he put her through- Having to deal with him all the time!

The raven-haired girl finally made her way to the Goshinboku, angrily sitting upon one of it's roots. She buried her face in her hands and tried to stop crying, tried to stop the wave of emotion that had washed over her. She must have been sitting in that exact position for five minutes when she heard footsteps. She didn't bother looking up- She knew who it was.

"..Kagome..." The husky voice made her sure she was right. There was a tinge of guilt in the masculine voice that seemed to tug at her heart the slightest bit. But she wasn't going to start feeling bad. After all, it was him who started the argument.  
>Kagome finally decided to look up at the silver-haired hanyou*, and when she saw the sincere look on his face, she felt that slight tug again..<p>

InuYasha POV..

I attempted to lift myself out of the crater I had just made in the ground, shouting as Kagome marched off into the thick trees. "Kagome! Get back here, wench!" I screamed. I only caught a glimpse of her forest green skirt as she continued to stomp away from the camp our group had made an hour or so ago. She managed to yell another "SIT!" before completely disappearing from my view. I groaned and shakily lifted myself up from my -now deeper- crater. "Keh, stupid wench..." I growled as I fully stood before the rest of the gang. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo glared at me in a way that said, "Go find her and apologize, or die." At least, that's what Sango's expression said. She could be downright scary sometimes, even to me.

I knew he had to go find her, apologize, tell her I was sorry.. But there was no way in Hell I'd let the rest of the group find out! I'd drop dead before saying I was going to go find her stupid ass and apologize!

I grunted and turned my back to my accusers. "I'm gonna take a walk," was all I could say. Of course I lied, I had to. I swore he heard Shippo mutter a soft "Liar..", but I chose to ignore it, and dismissed my friends.

Third Person POV..

The three friends watched as a certain hanyou jumped out of sight, to go on his so-called "walk". They all sighed. InuYasha was so obvious sometimes, you could practically read lies on his face. And he'd noticed that fact after some time, so whenever he lied about going to find Kagome, he always turned around to hide his obvious expression.

How dense could he get.

Sango drifted her gaze to the small yellow cat demon in her lap and stroked it gently while it napped. She spoke up after a few moments of silence. "InuYasha really has to fix that temper of his if he's hoping to get /anywhere/ with Kagome." She sighed again as the cat aroused from it's slumber and stretched on her lap, only to lie down again in a different position.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Indeed, he must learn that women are fragile and are to be treated with delicate care.." While he distracted Sango with his words, he attempted to snake a hand toward her bottom.

Sango, knowing the lecherous monk all too well, slapped him /hard/ before he could get his fingers even an inch near her. He laughed fondly as a red hand mark formed on his right cheek.

Sango could only roll her eyes in annoyance

Shippo did the same, not really paying attention to the conversation in the first place.

InuYasha POV..

I had to find Kagome and talk to her. But I was debating it. 'What if that was the last straw with her? What if she hates me now? What if she thinks I hate her?'

I shook the thoughts from my conscience as I ran. I'd been running for a few minutes, following Kagome's scent the whole way. She had such an amazing scent. One that made me want to fall over her and bury my nose into that beautiful, shiny, ebony hair of hers. Her scent smelled of sweet cherry blossoms, and vanilla. It made me swoon, just as every other part of her did. Her eyes, lips, face, legs, and hips.. She was utterly perfect.

Just as I was about to fall deeper into my thoughts, I snapped out of my trance and slowed my pace. Kagome was near. Only meters away. I could smell her salty tears, I could hear her almost faint whimpers as she cried. I wasn't shocked when I saw that she had run to the Goshinboku- It was where we met after all. It made me feel a little better than earlier when I had felt so guilty for fighting with Kagome and calling her nasty names, even though I had done it before in our past fights. The guilt had a way of growing on me- After constant interaaction with kagome, I started to feel bad.

As I drew closer to Kagome, I could feel my face moving. I probably had the guiltiest look on my face. I tried to talk to her as softly as I could, but couldn't help the crack in my voice. I tried to make myself look less guilty, and more apologetic. When she looked up, I wanted to wrap her in the tightest, warmest hug I could manage.

Her eyes were red and puffy, streams of wetness glimmered on her cheeks. Some of the hair that had fallen near her eyes while her face was in the hands was wet. Her face... She seemed like she was trying to smile. Trying to forgive me. It was strange, before, our fights wouldn't have been so dramatic. I'm come back to get her, she'd follow me.. I'd apologize dryly to her while we walked back to our group of friends...

But this time, for some reason, I was ruing ever having turned around to her and telling her to shut up, that she should mind her own business and stop being to stupid all of the time. /I/ was the stupid one to think it wouldn't bring her to tears.

"InuYasha.."

My chest hurt when she said my name.

"Kagome..." I could only say her name in reply. And shake my head shamefully. What else could I do..?

/A spark./

I slowly walked towards her, our gazes locked. I found myself kneeling in front of her at eye-level. I was unconsciously making actions. My hands moved on their own and cupped both sides of Kagome's face. Her eyes widened the slightest bit. I stared deep into her eyes. I wanted to melt into those chocolate brown eyes sometimes..

I leaned closer...

Kagome POV..

InuYasha had come to find me. I sat there, probably looking just as pathetic as I felt. My face felt hot, and tears were still streaming down my cheeks. InuYasha had quietly walked over to me and bent down on one knee so we were eye-to-eye with each other. My face heated a bit, I'm sure my face was tinted crimson.

He looked straight into my eyes. It was like he had paralyzed me. I couldn't look away. Half of me wanted to, the other half was trained on his bright amber eyes.

He leaned closer to my face. Our noses were touching. He proceeded hesitantly, his lips coming closer and closer to mine, which were lightly trembling, the gap between us nearly closed..

Once I felt his lips on mine, I wanted to fall into his arms and never let go. It wasn't our first kiss, I had kissed him once to stop him from transforming into a full demon. But this second kiss was less tense. He kissed me softly and gently. I guessed that this was his apology. To Hell with embarrassment, I'd forgive him, all right!

He pulled away, taking his hands from my face to rest them on my waist, and smiled the sweetest smile at me.. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me for another -less innocent- kiss. (A/N:: I won't go into details, I'm not experienced in /that/ kind of writing. -shot-)

When InuYasha pulled away, he smirked at me. "Can't resist me, huh, Kags." I rolled my eyes at his comment and embraced him in a friendly hug before wiping my dried tears onto the back of my hand and standing up with him. "I forgive you, by the way." I said, smiling at the hanyou I really and truly loved. "Keh." He took my hand shyly and walked me back to the group.

FFFFFFFFFFTTT. Okay. That was bad. I thought it was. |:C Anyways. =A=;

I'll try harder next time.  
>And make a better fic.<br>This was just.  
>Practice.<br>So.  
>Yeah.<p>

Meh.

It was a little dramatic to me, I can never seem to get the feeling right |:1

/And people have been telling me, on anf off this site, that Inu was a ittle OOC, but I just love bringing his soft side out. I suppose I'll try not to make him TOO out of character next time. =u=;/

I suppose I just need more experience in writing..

/Sigh./..

Oi. -headdesk- 


End file.
